Homecoming
Homecoming is the ninth episode in Season 3 of The Vampire Diaries, as well as its mid-season finale. The episode is written by Evan Bleiweiss and directed by Joshua Butler. Summary ROCK BAND My Morning Jacket PERFORMS — On the night of the Homecoming dance, Rebekah opens up to Elena about why the evening is so important to her, leaving Elena with conflicting emotions. Caroline and Matt are both shocked at Tyler`s behavior throughout the evening. The evening takes a surreal turn when Klaus puts his latest plan in action. Determined to outsmart Klaus, Damon enters in a dangerous partnership leading to a terrifying turn of events. The band My Morning Jacket performs in the party scenes. Stefan and Bonnie also star. Plot In this episode the plan to kill Klaus is underway, Klaus has been lured back to Mystic Falls by Stefan phoning him to tell him Mikael is dead. Klaus agrees to come back to Mystic Falls after Rebekah assures him that Michael really is dead. While Rebekah was getting ready for the dance, Elena pretended to be nice to her and gave her her mother's necklace and suddenly strikes a dagger through Rebekah's heart. Cast 'Main Cast' * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert/Katherine Pierce * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert (credit only) * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan * Katerina Graham as Bonnie Bennett * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood * Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman (credit only) * Joseph Morgan as Klaus 'Recurring Cast' * Claire Holt as Rebekah * Sebastian Roché as Mikael 'Guest Cast' Quotes Mikael: "This is the only weapon that can kill an Original". ---- Mikael: "You do what you can, and I will kill him". ---- Damon: "Elena, if this thing blows up in our face, just remember only one of us heals quickly". ---- Stefan: (To Elena) "I'm compelled to protect you. And if I look at your track record at highschool dances, it's pretty tragic". Mικαεl το Klαϋs: Nobodγ cαrεs αbοϋτ γοϋ, αnγmorε, bογ. Whατ do γοϋ hανε? Oτhεr τhαn τhosε ωhosε loγαlτγ γοϋ forcεd. No onε. No onε. Videos thumb|280px|left|USA Promo thumb|280px|right|Canadian Promo (HQ) thumb|left|280px|Webclipthumb|300px|right Soundtrack *Only Children - "Don't Stop (Bit Funk Remix)" *Cary Brothers - "Free Like You Make Me" *My Morning Jacket - "You Wanna Freak Out" *My Morning Jacket - "First Light" *My Morning Jacket - "Holdin' On To Black Metal" *My Morning Jacket - "The Day Is Coming" Gallery 3x09-01.jpg 3x09-02.jpg 3x09-03.jpg 3x09-05.jpg 3x09-06.jpg 3x09-07.jpg 3x09-08.jpg 3x09-09.jpg 3x09-10.jpg BehindtheScenes2x09.jpg tumblr_ltkx6kcOcS1r3g8iuo1_500.png Katherine-Homecoming-Maybe.jpg 127104--50180814-400-uc6ad4.jpg 127104--50180815-400-ua09fe.jpg 127104--50180820-400-u1a9f4.jpg 127104--50180824-400-u8fc23.jpg 127104--50180817-400-ud1886.jpg 127104--50180826-400-u0c724.jpg 127104--50180848-m750x740-u27894.jpg vlcsnap-2011-11-09-00h46m46s20.png vlcsnap-2011-11-09-00h47m02s211.png|mikeal giving dagger to elena vlcsnap-2011-11-09-00h47m38s58.png vlcsnap-2011-11-09-00h47m50s179.png|damon and elena vlcsnap-2011-11-09-00h48m31s50.png vlcsnap-2011-11-09-00h48m01s42.png vlcsnap-2011-11-09-00h48m44s191.png behindscenes-homecoming.jpg|Claire Holt Behind The Scenes-Homecoming|linktext=Claire Holt Behind The Scenes-Homecoming TVDCASTMMJ.jpg Trivia * Antagonist: Mikael * This is Season 3's mid-season finale. * This is the first mid-season finale to not feature Jeremy, Alaric or Jenna. * This is the last episode of 2011. The series will continue on January 5. * Last episode before 2 month hiatus. * This is the first time Klaus and Mikael will come face to face in many years. * This is the first mid-season finale to feature Klaus. * Mikael is the second Original neutralized by Elena Gilbert. * Rebekah is the third Original neutralized by Elena Gilbert. * Klaus killed Mikael. He is the first original to be destroyed. * More hybrids created by Klaus,. Continuity *Klaus returns (in the present timeline) in this episode. He was last seen in'' ''The Reckoning. And in Ordinary People, he appears in the flashback scenes. *Katherine Pierce returns in this episode. She was last seen in Smells Like Teen Spirit when Mikeal fed on her. Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes featuring Klaus Category:Episodes featuring Rebekah Category:Episodes featuring Mikael